


Stitching Up The Distance

by Silverphoenix1609, WaywardDork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hate to Love, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rivalry, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix1609/pseuds/Silverphoenix1609, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/pseuds/WaywardDork
Summary: Everyone in the small village of Arus knew about the rivalry between the Ignis and Aqua wizards, it had been there since their first meeting and seemed like it were to stay. Of course a chain of events is about to break that rule as they tend to do.Or in which Keith and Lance are wizards and Hunk's cinnamon rolls are to die for.Also Lance really hates Keith's mullet.(he does!)





	Stitching Up The Distance

Nononononoonnon' the dark haired wizard mumbled to himself as he scrambled about the tiny, stuffed room that contained his life's work, pushing away the contents of the shelfs and opening and closing drawers hastily while the huge cauldron bubbled behind him, thick smoke pouring out within, filling the room with a sickly sweet smell.

His magic was reacting to his panicked state, a very slight aura of power seemed to be surrounding him, the magic was frantic and on edge, while it wasn't enough to raise any kind of alarm, it was still unusual for the young wizard who meditated every evening after a cup of herbel tea to avoid such reactions. Shiro's hippie techniques didn't work after all.

He cursed himself as he looked inside a drawer in the corner of the room, yet again. He had never been good with Infusions, they were too complicated with there overly delicate procedures and never ending ingredients and whatnot, after the disastrous  flu incident from last time, he didn't trust himself to ever touch this kind of potion making again but the girl's pleading eyes had melted any kind of reluctance and here he was again. Trying to find _Casia_ of all things, which was always scattered about the house in every form, from petals to powdered, while  Powdered Casia would be more conventional for potions, he could make work of a few petals one as well, _that's_ how desparate he was.

He moved aside yet another small pile of sage, why was there so much sage? and tried to catch a glimpse of purple among the colorful contents of the drawer, God he was more likely to find a map to oriande then some petals of Casia today. Honestly this place was too stuffy.

The small wooden house resided at the edge of the Tenebris forest. And although it looked mysterious and dangerous and for the lack of a better word _beautiful_ from the outside, with flowers and dark greenery on every on almost every edge(perks of living with a Silva wizard), the inside was a mess, well it didn't look like a mess(Keith made sure everything looked clean and in place at all times, _looked_ being the key word) but it was impossible to find anything at all, he had a habit of putting everything he used on the nearest surface and while cleaning, he just made sure it was sitting in the right, presentable angle if it was visible.

He ran a hand through his long hair, making it stick up at odd angles. _Relax_ he told himself, _there's time, it's not like-_

_Blurp_

Keith groaned, this is what the hated most about Infusions, they tended to give unpleasant reactions if left uncompleted and untended for some time and ended up doing serious damage more often than not.

Where there was deadline, there was frustration and where there was frustration, the only thing Keith was capable of doing was to concentrate on not ripping his hair.

He adjusted his stained, red waist coat and cleared his throat. 'PIDGE!'

Nothing.

Then there was a sound like a metal sheet falling to the ground and what sounded suspiciously like Kosmo barking.

'Aye boss!' Pidge gave a mock salute when she entered the room, clad in her sleeping clothes and hair greatly resembling a bird's nest, her glasses sat lopsided on her nose and her cheeks were dark red, Keith felt guilt in his chest when he remembered that Pidge was allergic to certain potions(a lot, to be honest) and tended to have different reactions to different potions, none of them good, but she was adamant on convincing herself and the others that there was no such thing. 

Keith tried to calm his breathing to a normal pace so he didn't sound like a panicked griffon and said after a breath. 'Have you seen any Casia?'

'Nope, haven't seen it' she said without missing a beat, then her face twisted into an expression of guilt but recovered quickly. 'Can I go now?'

Keith narrowed his eyes. 'Pidge' he drew out each syllable, giving her a warning look.

Pidge deflated. 'Fine, I took a jar for a...um an experiment and I was about to put back the rest, I swear but then I had to fetch a book for reference and  I guess he must've..um seen it' she bit her lip and laughed nervously. 'You can always get some more, right?'

Keith frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Pidge groaned.

'Don't make the disappointed face, that's Shiro's job! and I am sorry, I shouldn't have been messing about with your ingredients-'

'It's not that, Pidge' Keith replied. 'You're not qualified enough to be working with potions, it's danger-'

'It was Lavender, Keith! the most harmless herb I could've been screwing around with! and it was a healing potion for quiznak's sake' Pidge said, crossing her arms. 'besides, I am not a child, you don't have to baby me'

Ah, there it was, the ongoing argument that never seemed to end. To be honest, Keith knew that Pidge was capable of handling herself, but her brother's words when him and her father her bought her-a mere child- down to his house to teach still echoed in his head ' _Take care of her, please_ '. At first Keith didn't think he'd be able to take care of such unknowingly powerful child, she was a Silvia wizard and Keith himself was an Ignis like his mother before him, therefore didn't know much about Silvia magick. But as the days passed he grew attached to the witty girl and she became a lot like family to him and vise versa. So the responsibility to keep her safe was not only for her family's wishes but also because of she was his family too.

Keith opened his mouth to counter her argument but at that precise moment the cauldron gave a mighty blurp.

Pidge peeked behind him and her eyes widened. 'What is that?'

'Nothing!' he said too quickly, twisting his awfully big ring in his finger.

'Keith, please don't tell me you're messing about with Infusions again' Pidge said with a hint of warning in her voice.

Keith sighed. 'It was Romelle, Pidge, her brother's sick, it's just a fever but she seemed worried, you know how she is when it comes to her brother' . Romelle, the local farm girl didn't have any family besides her younger brother, she was fiercely protective of him at all times and often worried whenever he seemed troubled or even caught a cold, although she wasn't open about her worry and such, Keith could see it in her eyes and was tempted to do all he could to help.

Pidge's eyes softened. 'How much time before it's ruined?' Pidge asked, glancing back at the bubbling cauldron.

'Not much, thirty minutes, if we're lucky' Keith said.

'Well then, I guess that leaves us no choice' a shadow of a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

'Pidge, no' Keith said flatly.

'You don't even what I was about to say!' Pidge protested.

'You were about to suggest going down to that imbecile's house and asking for help and the answer is no' Keith gritted his teeth, he wasn't _that_ desperate.

'Well then, the local herbs shop must be closed by now and it's not the season for Lavender fit for magick' she turned her back to him 'I suggest you began preparing for a do over' Pidge fixed her glasses and began making her way back towards her room.

'Wait!' Keith called out.

'Yes?' Pidge said slyly.

Keith sighed. 'Lets me fetch my cloak'

* * *

 

Lance didn't think there was anything better than a soothing cup of warm chocolate after a long, tiring day of running around like headless chicken.

He was lounging on the stuffy armchair near the fire and there was nothing but utter bliss on his mind, and congrats for himself of course. The cracking of the warm fire was music to his ears, there were sounds of crickets in the night that gave him nostalgia and he sighed in relaxation.

He had given away five potions, restocked his workplace and helped three people contact with other worldly beings today, yup the rest was very well deserved. He began fantasizing about heading back towards his warm, comfy bed and sleeping for-

_Knock knock_

Lance cracked one eye open and groaned. when will these people learn that customers were to come through the back door, where he was pretty sure a big CLOSE sign was sitting.

Nevertheless, there was probably someone in need right now and he instantly guilty over his reaction. He reluctantly got up from the bed and set his cup on the floor, making his way towards the door. The sound of his footsteps echoing in the small hall.

He cracked open the wooden door but let the chain remain, peeking out with one eye and was met with a wide eyed amber gaze.

'Hello Lance! it's me Pidge, I was wondering if-'

Lance opened the door wide and smiled down at the bright eyed girl. 'Pidge! c'mon in, dude, would you like some-'

He stopped and his grin faltered when his eyes landed on the shimmering uncoporeal figure a good few feet behind her.

Aw _Hell_ no

'Why'd you bring _him_ ' he asked her.

'Um, who're you talking about?' she said, eyes overly wide with fake shock.

'Incase you were wondering, Aqua wizards do know a good few anti invisibility spells' he said loudly.

The figure materialized into the one and only Keith Kogane, signature scowl fixed in place.

'They're called _Non inuisibilitas spells_ ' he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lance narrowed his eyes. 'No one calls them that anymore, mullet' trust Keith to greet a person with a language correction.

'No one sensible, you mean' Keith countered, fixing his overly grandiose scarlet cloak in place(the thing had golden thread designs at the edges, for Heaven's sake) and looking at Lance critically.

'Yeah well, as we all know you're the only sensible being in this land and the rest of us are peasants who haven't earned the honour of standing in your company' Lance was tempted to call Pidge in and close the door right at his face and after that he'd somehow manage to do the rain trick thirty feet around his house, so the jerk can stand there and get his ugly hair doused in ice cold-

'You certainl-'

'Guys, stop' Pidge held up her hands, glaring at both wizards. 'Lance, we need some help, it's urgent' she said.

Lance broke eye contact with the fuming Ignis and looked back at Pidge. 'I am not helping him' he crossed his arms and jerked his head in Keith's direction.

There was suddenly a noise like someone yawning behind him followed by the sound of footsteps. 'Lance, who's it? it's almost midnight' 

Hunk made his way towards them , clad in a sleeping robe, circles under his eyes. 'Pidge, is that you?'

Pidge grinned at the voice. 'Hunk!' she walked right past Lance and shook Hunk's hand enthusiastically.

'It's so good to see you' where you been?' Hunk asked, grinning with excitement.

Hunk and Pidge bonded over their shared love of magickal knowledge, as well as physics and some other scienc-y stuff Lance considered out of the world boring. But he loved hanging out with the both of them and enjoying the wonders that were Hunk's cooking, Lance felt the corners of his mouth pull upward at their cheery reunion.

Someone cleared their throat. 

'Keith, come on in, man!' Hunk said, looking over Pidge's shoulder. 

Hunk's friendliness was seriously a curse sometimes.

Keith shuffled nervously on his feet before walking towards the wooden door entrance, Lance thought he caught a whiff of vanilla and something like cinnamon as the dark haired wizard shouldered past him and into the house. He inhaled, it was a nice scent.

Lance closed the door behind him and mentally prepared himself to have his next week ruined because of this simple interaction, yeah Keith had that effect on him.

'I'll get you guys something to eat' Hunk clapped his hands together. 

'We're kind of in a hurry, maybe later' Keith said, fumbling with his ugly ring. Seriously, Lance couldn't think of a worse object to channel magic, he'd die of embarrassment.

Every wizard had their own preference when it came to magic channelling objects but a lot of them were stuck using family heirlooms, since they were so hard to find. Most of them could be found in places a huge magickal event had taken place, Lance couldn't think of such a place in a small town like Arus, he used a Hawthorn wand that had been passed down his family, it had been kept securely in their family home left there by his great grandfather. His parents didn't think there'd be another wizard in their family but then Lance came along and his folks were endlessly proud. 

The wand was nine inches with his family last name elegantly carved into it in another language(at least he hoped it was his last name and not something dumb and un-wizardish) he took it with him everywhere and was relieved that he had been lucky enough to get a cool looking object.

A certain wizard, however wasn't lucky enough.

Keith's object was a silver ring with a huge, red gemstone in the middle of it, how did the guy even do magick? by waving it hand around in the air? Lance felt endlessly lucky that he hadn't gotten stuck with that thing.

'Maybe some hot chocolate, then?' Hunk suggested and Pidge beamed. 'That'd be great, Hunk' she said before Keith could open his mouth again.

Hunk made his way towards the small kitchenette in the back.

'So, what brings a great wizard like you to the house of a lonesome peasant like me, huh?' Lance fixed his gaze back on Keith was looking around the place with curious violet eyes.

Lance's house was stuffy and home-ish. He had been living here with Hunk for a long time, the walls were covered foot to roof in bookshelves containing magickal knowledge as well as literature and story books.  There were herbs and dishes everywhere and some comfy chairs as well as a sofa near the fire. He loved the place to bits.

Which is why he felt anger bubbling in him when he saw Keith observing the place with his permanently critical gaze. 

Lance opened his mouth to shoot a a salty remark at Keith but Pidge stopped him by saying. 'Keith needs Lavender for an infusion, we're out and it'll blow up in a few minutes' she made herself comfortable in the armchair.

Lavender, seriously? how could you not have the thing? honestly one of Lance's favorite hobbies was getting the house of clean of that thing, it was everywhere.

'Out of all the things, you ran out of Lavender? how is that even possible?' Lance scoffed at Keith, he debated on whether he should go fetch it, honestly the way Keith was looking like he'd rather be a dragon's inn than here wasn't making the idea of helping him any tempting.

Keith scowled, crossing his arms and pressing his lips in a thing line. 'If you're not gonna help, that's fine, c'mon Pidge-'

'Wait, I never said I won't help' Lance clarified, holding up his hands in surrender. Because as much as he hated this excuse of an Ignis wizard, it was not like him to turn down a plea for help, besides Pidge was the one asking too, it'd make him feel guilty if he didn't give them Lavender.

'You will?' Keith asked, surprise apparent on his face.

Lance rolled his eyes, of course Keith'd think that low of him.

Pidge grinned. 'See? toldya he's not as bad as you think he is'

'I seriously doubt that' Keith deadpanned.

Lance groaned. 'Seriously, mullet I am helping you out, can't you be nice for a change?' honestly, did the guy even try?

'So you can brag about it later, yeah I know' he leaned against the wall, eyes still guarded.

'Everyone's not like you, y'know' Lance said coolly 'And you can sit down, y'know, I am not rude to my guests, unlike someone'

'You've never even been to my house' Keith reluctantly sat down on the sofa.

'Neither do I wish to' Lance countered, taking Keith's place as the cool leaner. 'What'd you want it for anyway? the Lavender'

'That's non of your-'

'Romelle's brother's sick' Pidge said, leaning her elbows on her knees.

'Oh' Lance suddenly felt guilty of his earlier thought process.

'She asked me to make a healing potion yesterday, I got caught up in some ritual stuff and had to tell her that I'd do it today, if this one gets ruined, I won't be able to finish one until the day after tomorrow ' Keith mumbled, looking at the floor.

Lance didn't think he'd seen him look so vulnerable ever before,left a sour taste in his mouth to see his overconfident, douch-y rival with is walls down a notch.

'How much time do you have?'Lance rummaged about the nearest cabinet, looking for a jar labelled Lavender.

'About twenty minutes' Keith sighed. Lance wondered if he had an invisible clock somewhere.

'Well in that case, you're lucky I never run out of the most common magickal ingredient' Lance smirked. Pulling out a small glass jar and closing the cabinet.

'If you think-'

'It's ready guys!, here you go' Hunk said crossing the kitchennett doorway and heading for the armchair passing Pidge a steaming cup with a lid, she smiled gratefully and took the offered cup.

Lance strode across the room and snatched the other cup from Hunk's hand just as he was about to hand it to Keith's outstretched hand. 'That'll be it, thanks' he passed Keith the jar instead. Keith looked at the cup in Lance's hand longingly and his face twisted into what-Lance realized with shock- could be called a pout. The guy was actually pouting.

Wow, just wow.

Lance tore his eyes away from Keith's pouty face and made stood up straight, taking a sip of the warm, creamy liquid.

'Yeah, you can go now' Lance said without looking back, feeling strangely winded.

He heard the sound of shifting fabric as Keith he assumed stood up behind him and walked to the door, his long ass cloak bellowing behind him, that had to be some of sort of spell.

'See you guys later' Pidge followed suit, smiling at Lance energetically.

Keith stood at the door as Pidge hurried outside, Lance made his way towards him and said 'Get the potion right, this time, mullet' 

Keith shot him a glare. 'I will, don't let that keep you from sleep' and began marching after Pidge. Lance sighed and closed the door turning to see an angry Hunk. 'What?'

Hunk just shook his head and headed towards his bedroom. 

'I am pretty sure he hates chocolate anyway!'

Well the image of his pout that was seared into Lance's brain said otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea


End file.
